Venom (Phineas and Ferb)
Venom is a supporting antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb special "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". He was voiced by Danny Trejo, who also portrayed El Jefe, and Rondo in Robb Zombie's The Devil's Rejects and the upcoming 3 from Hell. History In the special, he teamed up with Red Skull, MODOK and Whiplash to fight off Hulk, Thor, Spider-Man, and Iron Man. After the four heroes defeated Venom and Whiplash, MODOK revealed his latest weapon: an antimatter device controlled by MODOK. The heroes overcome his weapon and were about to apprehend villains, until a ray from the sky zaps the heroes and drain them of their powers. This gave Venom and the other villains the chance to escape. At their evil lair, Whiplash was seen along with Venom, telling Red Skull that they should have destroyed the heroes once and for all. Despite this, Red Skull exclaims that it doesn't change the fact how the heroes became powerless. Whiplash asked what could have happened to them. Red Skull summons MODOK, who explains to him that the ray came from a machine created by Heinz Doofenshmirtz after he read Doofenshmirtz's online blog about it in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. webpage. Venom then wonders what kind of backstory that Doofenshmirtz has. Red Skull then asks MODOK where to find Doofenshmirtz. MODOK informs Red Skull that Doofenshmirtz lives in Danville. Red Skull tells his comrades that they're going on an evil roadtrip to Danville. The villains arrive at Doofenshmirtz's building, where Red Skull introduced himself and his villains to Doofenshmirtz, who explained that his machine (known as the Power-Draininator) is what deprived the heroes' powers in the first place, and that he was intending to use it to take over the Tri-State Area. Red Skull demands for Doofenshmirtz to show the -inator, but Doofenshmirtz confessed that his nemesis Perry the Platypus has destroyed the -inator after the ray was fired, much to Red Skull's anger. However, Red Skull is delighted to hear that Doofenshmirtz is intending to build a second (but powerful) -inator based on the same idea, so Venom and the villains agree to help him out in getting the materials he need. After getting the materials that they need for the -inator, Doofenshmirtz was able to fix up his new -inator to full power. Delighted by this, Red Skull betrays Doofenshmirtz by trapping him in a cage, revealing his true plan to use the -inator to deprive all superheroes of their powers and destroy the entire Tri-State Area. Red Skull also spots a disguised Perry spying on them and has Venom to trap Perry in a cage as well. Stealing the -inator, Red Skull and his villains head over to City Hall to announce their plot, even having MODOK to make a few modifications that can make the machine drain living energy and matter. Despite their lack of powers, the heroes go off to confront the villains aided by Perry, who manages to free himself and Doofenshmirtz from their cages. Eventually, Candace and Isabella soon discovered that the heroes' powers are held in a data collection tank in a space station built by Phineas and Ferb. They land the station in Danville and restore the heroes' powers, much to the dismay of Venom and his villains. After a brief fight against the heroes, Venom and his villains are arrested and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Parasite Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Hulk Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Aliens Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Hybrids Category:Affably Evil Category:Crossover Villains